mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 701 - Night of the Blood Beast
The Short Once Upon a Honeymoon (1956) Synopsis A songwriter's wife, frustrated about not having a honeymoon with her husband for a year after their marriage due to his work schedule, fantasizes about new home decor with matching colored phones, with the help of a fey bespectacled angel. Information *''Once Upon a Honeymoon'' is also the title of a 1942 film starring Cary Grant and Ginger Rogers. *This short was included on Shorts Vol 3, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in Janurary 2001, and on DVD in August 2004 as an limited time exclusive bonus for ordering MST3K: The Essentials from a specially created Rhino site. The Movie Synopsis A test pilot returns from a pioneering near-space flight, completely intact physically but apparently dead. He recovers, but with strange new blood cells and prawn-like embryos in his abdomen. They are part of the vanguard of an alien invasion, and the pilot must decide if he will sacrifice himself to stop them. The Episode Host Segments This episode was originally broadcast on Thanksgiving day with a string of related host segments. The host segments described below were shown during reruns. Prologue: Concerned about their personal security, Crow and Tom taze, mace, and spray green dye all over Mike. Segment One: Dr. F has a traumatic trombone recital thanks to Pearl's constant haranguing, but it turns out Crow is an awesome trombonist! Segment Two: '''Decorating with phones, Gypsy sings a little song. '''Segment Three: '''Pearl makes Dr. F apologize '''Segment Four: '''Crow claims he's pregnant with the spawn of the Blood Beast. '''Segment Five: Crow’s rant about babies disrupts Mike’s attempts to read letters. Pearl wants Dr. F to act like a baby. Stinger: The doctor says, “Wounded animal that large isn’t good.” Notes *Two versions of this episode exist: one shown during the premier on Turkey Day '95, and a second one used for subsequent rebroadcasts. The episodes differ only in their host segments; the theater segments are identical. *Both the Turkey Day and rebroadcast versions of this episode were included in the Volume 16 release. The special Turkey Day intro segments for the preceding episodes were also included as a special feature. *The lyrics for Gypsy's song in the second host segment are a combination of "Hello Goodbye" and one of the musical numbers from Duck Soup. Possibly the first time this has been done. *Dr. F's exclamation of "Mother! Blood!" in Host Segment Three is a reference to the Alfred Hitchcock film Psycho, when Norman Bates discovers his "mother's" murder victim. * This episode aired second during Turkey Day '17. Obscure References *''"Poor Buck Henry!"'' Buck Henry is an American writer and actor. *''"Mrs. Muir!"'' A reference to the movie and TV series The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. In the TV series, the line was usually spoken by Charles Nelson Reilly, whose character in the show, like the angel in the short, was a bespectacled and somewhat effete. *''"He's trying to have a Montclair Moment!"'' A reference to an old advertising campaign for Montclair cigarettes. *''"E.G. Marshall is here!"'' E.G. Marshall was an American character actor. *''"One of 32 short films about... this guy!" A reference to the movie "32 Short Films about Glenn Gould ", about a far more accomplished pianist than the guy in this short. *"I wish I could have sex with Louie Nye!"'' Louie Nye was a comedian whose popularity peaked during the 1950s. *''"I wouldn't have to dress like Tipper Gore!"'' At the time of this episode, Tipper Gore was the wife of Vice President Al Gore. In the late 1980s, she was noted for advocating warning labels ("profane language," "objectionable for children," etc.) on record albums that were marketed to or that might be bought by children or teens; the allusion is as much to Tipper's 1950s attitude as it is to her fashion sense. *''"Miss Betty Furness and the new Westinghouse!"'' Betty Furness was an actress who was the spokesperson for Westinghouse. Just as the woman in the short has a refrigerator with a door that won't close, Furness is known for a commercial in which the refrigerator door wouldn't open. (Furness was not actually in that commercial—June Graham appeared in her place.) *''"Well, don't look for it now - it's only available in the year 2000!"'' A reference to the Australian TV series Beyond Tomorrow. *''"It's all part of my ki-itchen fantasy!"'' Mike is parodying the Bad Company song "Rock 'n' Roll Fantasy". *''"MONEY!"'' Quoted from the Pink Floyd song "Money". *''"Everybody was kung fu fighting..."'' "Kung Fu Fighting" was a hit single of 1974, written by Carl Douglas and Vivian Hawke and performed by Carl Douglas. *''"...really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree..."'' Quoted from from the song "The Joker" by the Steve Miller Band. *''"Welcome to Shakey's!"'' The Shakey's Pizza chain was popular in the United States during the 1960s and '70s, but its restaurants are now found mainly in Asia. *''"The Monks of St. Gregory work on their next big chart-busting hit!"'' A reference to "Chant", an album of Gregorian chants recorded by Spanish monks that was highly popular during the mid-1990s. *''"It's Mark Trail!"'' Mark Trail is a long-running newspaper comic strip about an adventuring naturalist. Mark has thick dark hair and a square jaw. * "It all started at a 500-watt radio station in Fresno California..." The beginning of Ted Baxter's autobiography from the Mary Tyler Moore Show . *''"It's Operation Rescue!"'' Operation Rescue is a radical anti-abortion group. *''"They mean to win Wimbledon!"'' A reference to the Monty Python's Flying Circus sketch "Blancmanges Playing Tennis" from the show's seventh episode. *''"This is like Alien Autopsy!"'' A reference to a 1995 Fox TV special that showed footage that purported to be taken from the autopsy performed on the body of an alien who died in the crash of a UFO in Roswell, NM in 1947. The footage was later revealed to have been a hoax. Video releases ]] *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in December 2009 as part of Volume XVI, a 4-disc set along with The Corpse Vanishes, Warrior of the Lost World, and Santa Claus. **The DVD includes the Turkey Day '95 bumpers and a theatrical trailer. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Unrated movies Category:Directed by Trace Beaulieu